


Star Crossed (Orochi x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: You're a Master Attendant in training, from Palata. You've heard of a rare ingredient, but it's in Sakurajima. You go there, but what you find is far more than what you bargained for.





	Star Crossed (Orochi x Reader)

You thought you'd never make it this far in life. You worked so hard, climbing up the ladder of success to get where you were. You wanted to be a chef, you wanted the fame, you wanted your very own Food Soul. You didn't have all these things right now, but you were the apprentice of a masterful chef. You were trusted with most duties in his restaurant. Your cooking skills were unmatched with anyone else in the restaurant, other than your teacher.  
A few weeks earlier, you had heard some young upcoming chefs talking about a rare ingredient. It was said that anyone who could grab this ingredient was nothing less than lucky. You were looking for ways to impress your teacher and this was perfect. The only issue was the destination of said ingredient. It was in the deeper forests of Sakurajima.  
Sakurajima was crawling with nasties and any person who lacked a Food Soul was warned not to go. You couldn't let this stop you. Your determination outweighed your concern. Besides, it was winter. Would Fallen Angels really be roaming about in these temperatures?  
In any case, you packed a few things here and there and left on your way. 

-Le short time skip-

It took a while, but you were finally in Sakurajima, and boy you came at the worst time. The skies were roaring with a chilling wind as large white speckles fell from the darkened clouds above. It was amazing at how fast the snow was coming down. Even more surprising was the unforgiving wind that felt like small shards of glass hitting your face.  
Clearly you weren't prepared for this. You wore a heavy coat, and jeans, but lacked the proper footwear. You were ankle deep in the cold, unforgiving snow.  
"Crap! I've gotta find some shelter."

You trampled your way through the snow, gritting your teeth. The wind was fighting you, making it difficult for you to properly progress. You came to a sudden stop underneath a tree, breathing heavily  
"This feels like a marathon! And I'm freezing! Oy, I hate winter!"

Your hands were roughly going up your arms in an attempt to warm you, but it was no use. Unfortunately, you were so caught up in your predicament that you failed to realize the branches above you were crackling. Heavy snow was beginning to snap the branches and before long they fell....right on you. You hit the ground so hard that you gasped. Branches berated you and snow covered you. A larger branch had knocked your head, sending you into unconsciousness. Was this it? Was this how you died?

-Another short time skip-

With small groans you opened your eyes. You were no longer outside. In fact, you were covered in blankets and your head was bandaged. 

"Huh? What...happened? I was outside...and...am I dead?"

You quickly rose from your tatami, big mistake. Your head was struck with a severe pain.

"Ow! Okay...so..I'm not dead, I felt that...that was way too real. But, where am I?"

You uncovered your body, realizing that you weren't wearing clothes. 

"Eh?!"

You wrapped the blanket around you, blushing. You were in a strange place, naked. You had to get to the bottom if this. You stood up, dragging the blanket with you. Making your way to the hallway, you peeked around the corner. Boy, this place was fancy. It had all kinds of fancy decor. It reminded you of a...shrine?

"H-hello? Is anyone here?"

You called down the hall with no response. You made your way down the dimly lit halls, clutching your blanket. Where the hell were you? As you inched forward you felt a hand on your shoulder. You almost leapt from your skin as you let out a terrible scream. You turned around, met with a tall, handsome looking man. He donned a traditional Japanese look, an Oni mask sat comfortably atop his head. His skin was as pale as the snow, his eyes as red as blood. He stared down at you, his eyes flashing.

"You're awake, I see."

You held onto your blanket, your nails were cutting through the fabric, into your palms. 

"Who...who are you!? And where am I!? Where are my clothes?!"

"Please lower your tone. There's no need for you to yell. Come with me and I'll explain what happened."

The man began walking back towards the room you were staying in. Cautiously you followed, keeping your eyes on him. As you approcahed the room, the man sat against the wall, watching you. You plopped down onto the tatami mat, glaring at him.

"So, do I still have it?"

"Excuse me?"

You rolled your eyes, blushing.  
"My innocence. My virginity. Do I still have it?"

The man closed his eyes, sighing deeply. This woman was quite a handful when she was awake.

"You needn't worry. I've not touched you inappropriately. I removed your garments because they were soaked had you kept them on you'd be sick. I wrapped your head, you were bleeding quite a lot."

So, this man saved you? Well, that was a relief. Your heartbeat slowed as you found yourself calming down. 

"Uh...thanks...for saving me."  
You shyly responded, looking his way. The man only nodded.

"It isn't often that a human comes around these parts. I'm curious to know what brought you here."

Did he just call you a human? Was this guy a Food Soul? You tilted your head, in thought before responding 

"Ah..I came to Sakurajima hoping to find a rare ingredient. There are rumors of it being here."

"Hm, you'll find no such thing here. I'm afraid it really was just a rumor. How unfortunate for you...to come all this way empty handed.."

The man rose to his feet, walking towards you. He knelt down, capturing your chin in his fingertips. He was gazing right into your eyes. You blushed, staring back at him. 

"Such a beautiful, young thing...you are. It would have been a shame if you had died."

"Erm.."

You tried turning your head away from him, but he was quick to return your head to its previous position, staring into your very soul. 

"Human women are a rare sight...I cannot remember the last time I've had the pleasure to...see one. What's your name, small blossom?"

"It...it's... (Y/N)"

"A suitable name for someone such as you."

His fingertips grazed your cheek, swiping a few locks of hair behind your ear. 

"I am...Orochi. This is my shrine."

Orochi...this name rung a bell, but you couldn't remember where you had heard it.

"It's very curious you'd come to a Fallen Angel's territory."

A Fallen?! Did he just say he...oh shit! Now you remembered. This was Orochi, the manipulative Fallen from the storybooks you read as a child. Orochi was known to charm people to do his bidding and  simply just mess with them. You were with a very dangerous individual.

"Like I said, I came searching for-"

Orochi hushed you, putting his index and middle fingers to your lips.

"You're getting worked up again...relax. You are safe, so long as you remain here."

His eyes flashed at you, his face leaned closer to yours, taking in your scent. Orochi was fascinated with you. You truly were beautiful. Orochi used to be human himself. His human feelings were surfacing.

"Stay a while...I'll keep you safe."

You flinched as he leaned close, closing your eyes. Your heart was beating out of your chest. Orochi saw that you closed your eyes and frowned.

"Open your eyes, my blossom...I want to see them...those beautiful (color) eyes..."

It was clear that Orochi was trying to charm you. It was his specialty, after all. Luckily, you were trained well to avoid such situations.

"If you're trying to charm me, you should know its effects are wasted on me."

Orochi released you and nodded.

"You cannot fault one for trying. You have a strong spiritual aura. That's very rare for a human."

You looked down at the floor, biting your lip. Your aunt was a priestess and taught you ways to avoid dark magics. It was no surprise that Orochi was feeling something within you.

"My aunt is a priestess. I've learned quite a lot from her. Also..."

You lifted your head to look at him.

"Why did you save me? I'm a human, Fallen Angels hate humans. Yet...you, you seem different. Why is that?"

Orochi was taken aback by this question. Honestly, he hadn't really thought about it himself until now. The answer, however, was clear. 

"I am a Fallen, yes...but I still retain some of my humanity. I used to be human. Something in me wouldn't allow for me to leave you out there to die. I suppose that's a human trait I still have."

"Wait a second. You used to be a human? Really?"

You gave him a shocked look. How did a human turn into a Fallen? You thought this was the fate of Food Souls. 

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe...I lived and breathed a normal human life at one time. My foolishness resulted in me transforming into what you see now."

"What about your Food Souls?"

"Our contract is no longer valid. I died a human and was reborn a Fallen. I'm sure Sushi and Sashimi are still out there. Where, I don't know. But they can take care of themselves, they've always been able to handle themselves."

You couldn't help but feel sad for Orochi. He was by himself all this time. 

"Do you get lonely here?"

Orochi nodded, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't deny that it was lonesome at the shrine. Having you there was the most active it has ever been. Deep down, he was enjoying your company.

"I do get lonesome, but I remember what I am and realize that this is what I deserve. I am a Fallen. No longer do I walk the path of a human. A Fallen's destiny is to suffer. Walking on this Earth feels like Hell. This is my Hell...my punishment for being such a fool in the past."

You slowly moved your hand over to his, looking to him. You shook your head.

"I don't believe that, Orochi. You may be a Fallen now, but you've retained a lot of your human traits. You don't have to suffer. Why not live life? Get out of this place."

Orochi looked at you, dumbstruck. You were really suggesting that he find happiness in being a monster. The warm touch of your hand ignited a fire in his heart. One that hadn't been present since decades ago.

"(Y/N)....you are very kind. You have a good heart, never let that goodwill go to waste...."

He sighed, intertwining his fingers with yours. He was speaking from experience. He didn't wish this fate on anyone. Especially not you. You reminded him so much of a love he once had. On instinct he turned to you, leaning closer to plant a soft kiss to your lips. He looked into your eyes, his nose nuzzling yours.

"Forgive me for my advances...you look so much like a woman I once loved. Your outlook is the same as hers...such a gentle soul."

As Orochi's lips brushed yours, you couldn't help but return the kiss. Something in you was yearning for his touch. It felt...natural? Why did it feel right to be with him? 

"No...I...feel it too. It's weird. I feel like I used to know you. But that's ridiculous because ..."

Orochi kissed you again, putting his forehead against yours.

"My heart is on fire...you've breathed life into this empty soul...tell me, blossom....what is your family name?"

"(L/N)"

Orochi's eyes widened. His eyes were watery. He felt the warm stream of tears going down his face. It was her! His beloved. She had been reincarnated into another soul. He could hardly believe this. Was God done punishing him? Was this redemption?

"(Y/N), you share the same family name as my beloved...I..I have reason to believe that you are her reincarnation."

"Seriously? Wait is that why..."

"Why we feel connected. Yes."

Orochi could no longer hold back what he was feeling. His arms wrapped tightly around you as his head dug into the crook of your neck.  
You felt the wetness of his tears on your skin. You embraced him just as tightly. It felt right. Being with Orochi felt like being reunited with a long lost lover. Your heart was bursting.

"Please, don't leave. Stay with me. I can't bear to have you leave, not after this. This is the most human I've felt in years. I...I'm happy..."

He smiled weakly, putting soft pecks all over your face. You were heated. You just met this guy and now you learn you two were pretty much destined to be together? You were his happiness. This was like a weird fairytale. No one would believe this. But you couldn't leave your life. You ran your fingers through his hair.

"Orochi...I can't. I have to return to Palata ...my whole life is there. I want to stay, believe me ..but"

"... I see. I don't wish to be selfish...asking you to throw your life away for me.."

You frowned, kissing his forehead. 

"Please, don't be sad. I'll come back. I promise. Right now I have some things I've gotta take care of...but once I do...I'll come back to you."

Orochi's heart was hurting. But he knew you could be trusted. Unfortunately, coming along with you would put himself in danger. Really, there was no choice but to wait. And he did just that. You stayed the night with him but left in the morning. You gave him one last kiss and took off to Palata.

_"Thank you...thank you for letting me experience happiness again. Though it was short lived, I felt alive. I'll be waiting for your return...my love."_

-END


End file.
